


With One Candle Between Them

by Path



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Path/pseuds/Path
Summary: Csevet and Csethiro shower their love with affection.





	With One Candle Between Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farevenasdecidedtouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farevenasdecidedtouse/gifts).



> you KNOW I am here for these three

 

 

Csevet crept in late from his work, hair still tightly braided from the day. Maia's eyes brightened, seeing him, and Csethiro held a hand out from the bed.

"Don't worry," she said, "we've waited for thee."


End file.
